


Winter warmth

by himesenshi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, festival date, hand holding, sasuke is head over heels and is a disaster, supportive older brother itachi, winter festival date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himesenshi/pseuds/himesenshi
Summary: When Sasuke needs a distraction, what better way then to accept an invite to konoha's winter festival. Sasuke could never say no to his best friend, Naruto just wanted him to be happy and Sasuke was so head over heels for his best friend he just wanted to spend time with him. Warm drinks, hand holding, food and prizes, Sasuke never would enjoy such things if he were alone, but with Naruto; it was all enjoyable.
Relationships: NaruSasu, SasuNaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Extraordinary SNS Fics💕, Foxy fox 🦊





	Winter warmth

Expectations, too many expectations expected of him by his father. Sasuke couldn’t handle the newest lecture from his police chief father, granted Sasuke knew it was his fault, but he was still upset. Sasuke knew he shouldn’t have skipped the usual meeting at the Uchiha shrine; but Naruto had invited him out that evening and he just couldn’t say not to that smile, and he really did not want to sit and listen to his clan members complain about dumb things. Sasuke had sat there politely in front of his father, fists clenched, and head bowed, humming at everything his father lectured before he was allowed to leave. He was only sixteen, he hated such expectations; he knew he was a ninja, but he was also a teenager and he wanted to just enjoy himself as long as the peace would lost in their world. His father didn’t understand.

Frowning, Sasuke gently closed the sliding door and sighed to himself. He was tired, he really could use a nap right about now. But the sound of quiet footsteps made him lift his head and came to face with his older brother who was looking at him with a smile. Sasuke pouted at him.

“What is it?” Sasuke asked softly.

“Naruto is here to see you.” Itachi said simply as he walked past to probably go to their bedroom.

_Naruto._ The mention of that idiot’s name made his heart do somersaults in his chest, it was a nauseating feeling that he almost hated. What was he doing here though? They didn’t have a mission that he was aware of, or plans to train. Sasuke let his curiosity carry his feet all the way to the front door and opened it eagerly, coming face to face with his eccentric blond friend. Who, may he had looked unfairly beautiful in his casual clothes. No blinding and god-awful orange jumpsuit he normally wore, no Naruto looked nice in a cozy sweater to keep warm with the cool winter weather. Sasuke had to mentally kick himself to stop thinking such embarrassing things about his best friend, this was ridiculous. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds before meeting Naruto’s cute and curious blue eyes.

“What are you doing here, loser?” Sasuke asked tautly.

Watching in amusement as Naruto’s face twisted to frustration so easily, working him up was fun.

“You jerk! What kind of greeting is that!” Naruto yelled and got into Sasuke’s personal space in the doorway.

Sasuke just smirked and rested his palm on the fox’s chest and pushed him away.

“Seriously though, what are you doing here. Were supposed to take a day off from training.”

“Were not training today, Sasuke.” Naruto affirmed.

But that made Sasuke more curious as he did not answer his question, he furrowed his brows in confusion and rested his hand on his hip.

“Then-“

Sasuke had started to speak, but he was stopped short when Naruto took his hand and tried to enthusiastically pull him out of the house.

“Naruto, you idiot! I don’t even have shoes on.” Sasuke grumbled in an annoyed tone, pulling away from his idiotic best friend and turned around into his house and sat down to put on his warm shoes.

“Ah, sorry. I just got too excited.” Naruto apologized and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, a blush on his whiskered cheeks.

He was too cute sometimes. Sasuke just sighed and stood up a second later once he was finished tying his boots, grabbing a scarf from the hanger next to the door and joined Naruto outside in the cold.

“Excited for what exactly?” Sasuke had to ask again, he hated not knowing.

But when he glanced to Naruto, he just giggled like he did when he was about to cause trouble.

“It’s a secret.” Naruto teased obnoxiously.

Of course, he liked to be childish like this, Sasuke shouldn’t be surprised. He just let it go though, it was pointless to argue with his friend when he was like this. So, he just pouted and stared down at his feet, watching it smoosh into the snow as they walked.

At some point, Naruto and Sasuke ended up holding gloved hands as they walked closely away from the Uchiha compound and towards the center of the village. Sasuke wasn’t sure which one of them initiated the contact, it’s not like they hadn’t done this before, but it was usually just in secret; they’ve never held hands out in public before. That kind of made Sasuke nervous as he glanced to their hands with his cheeks flushed red and warm, but he couldn’t complain either-he was also kind of excited to hold Naruto’s hand like this.

They weren’t dating, no. But Sasuke and Naruto were somewhere in between. They’ve only cuddled in eachother’s beds in secret, held hands when no one else was around. They’ve never outwardly said they liked the other, but that seemed to be a given when neither would complain or pull away from the intimacy. Sasuke wanted more though, he wanted more of that heart warming comfort couples expressed to each other. Maybe today will be the day he expresses his feelings for his best friend, if his heart allows him too. He’ll see how the day goes.

**~ ~**

Sasuke wasn’t sure what he was expecting when being eagerly pulled away from his warm home, but he was sure it wasn’t the festival being held in the center of the village. Sasuke didn’t like these things, all the people, all the noise; he’d rather be home in his bed sleeping and warm. But Naruto seemed so happy with his eyes darting around at all the colorful booths, Sasuke’s hesitance was slowly fading as he let Naruto pull him towards a food stall.

And there was such a beautiful and mouthwatering sight before him, warm grilled tomatoes on sticks. Sasuke stared at the delicious food, his favorite thing to eat despite all the teasing from Naruto about his favorite snack being a vegetable. He glanced at Naruto quickly who was smiling sweetly at him before pulling their hands apart to pull his fat frog wallet from his pocket.

“What are you doing?” Sasuke asked curiously as he watched Naruto count the coins.

Naruto promptly ignored him with his tongue poking out from his lips before smiling proudly and holding out the money to the man behind the stall.

“One please, sir!” Naruto asked cheekily, taking hold of the stick and presenting it happily to Sasuke. “For you!” he happily smiled.

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at the delicious tomato, he could feel his mouth watering, he wanted it. He just stared at it intensely though before carefully taking hold of the stick. His gaze averted from the treasure though when he heard Naruto giggling.

Sasuke looked away from the tomato and glared at Naruto curiously.

“What’s so funny?” Sasuke asked in a low and cool voice.

“Nothing, you just looked so funny right now. Like you were gonna use your sharingan on that tomato.” Naruto giggled as he spoke, reaching a hand up to poke Sasuke’s cold cheek. “You’re kind of cute sometimes, you know that ya jerk?”

Sasuke didn’t even humor Naruto with a response, just hummed and started to walk away. Mostly because if did say anything else, he would’ve said something stupid like calling Naruto cute, or sweet for treating him for the snack. No that would’ve been utterly embarrassing, so Sasuke stayed quiet and took a bite from the warm grilled tomato with satisfaction. Delicious.

Between nibbles, Sasuke peaked from the corner of his eye to watch Naruto darting his gaze between his frog wallet to all the stalls they were passing by. Sasuke smiled and let out a quiet laugh through his nose. Which Naruto must’ve heard cause now his blue eyes met black.

“What’s so funny?” Naruto replied curiously, but also mocking or attempting to mock Sasuke’s voice.

Sasuke just smiled sheepishly and looked away with a shrug before finishing the last bite of his tomato.

“Nothing…you just look kind of ridiculous holding that atrocious thing you call a wallet while you gape around like a child.” Sasuke commented in such a serious tone, but he knew Naruto would know he’s just joking around.

Like clockwork, Naruto looked at him in annoyance and stuck his tongue out at him like some child. But then his expression fell, rather sullen suddenly.

“It would hurt you to say anything nice, wouldn’t it?” Naruto commented as he stopped in his tracks.

Sasuke stopped too and stared at Naruto with his head tilted to the side.

“Sorry.” Sasuke apologized simply, damn he was bad with finding the right words to say in times like this. He never means to actually hurt Naruto’s feelings; he frowned slightly and took hold of Naruto’s hands tenderly. “Hey, Naruto…”

Then, suddenly; as quickly as Naruto had frowned, he was now grinning like some cheeky fox at Sasuke. Even giggling stupidly and in the cute way Sasuke grew fond of. Except now because Sasuke was pouting in confusion.

“Just kidding!” Naruto boasted and laughed.

Sasuke frowned and let go of Naruto’s hand.

“You idiot, don’t do stuff like that.” Sasuke grumbled. “I thought you were actually upset.”

It was weird for Sasuke to feel guilty like this, years ago he would never feel guilty for insulting Naruto; but that was then, now he really knew the true kindness Naruto held, how caring and gentle the blond’s heart was. Sasuke preferred him to be happy, so now he only teased and called him stupid like some ridiculous couple’s pet name.

“Gotcha! Don’t get all pouty, you know it would take more than that to hurt one Uzumaki Naruto!” Naruto boasted rather obnoxiously, laughing all the while.

Sasuke just watched him with a smile and shook his head. He liked such a moron. He couldn’t help but let out the quietest laugh that he hid behind his hand. Then Naruto looked at him so fondly, that sweet gaze made Sasuke blush and hide his face behind his hair that framed his face.

“Idiot.” Sasuke replied instinctively, but with a giggle in his voice that he involuntarily let out.

To hide his embarrassment, Sasuke lifted his head and looked to a game booth with hanging stuffed animals and spotted a big smiling frog. Naruto would probably like something as weird as that, his feet carried Sasuke towards the booth and put a couple coins down on the wood for the booth attendant to take.

The game was simple, or simple for a ninja with training for exact aim. All he had to do was hit the center of the target with shuriken, no problem for an Uchiha of his standards, shuriken throwing was one of his specialties after so much training to be like his brother. But now, Naruto was standing behind him, practically breathing down his neck. Sasuke closed his eyes feeling his warmth breath, so distracting. Sasuke had to peak over his shoulder to his friend.

“What are you doing, Sasuke?” Naruto asked, not getting the hint, and still stood behind him.

Sasuke nudged him in the stomach with his elbow, gently.

“Trying to concentrate, back away.” Sasuke ordered sternly.

Naruto did just that and watched in awe as Sasuke hit all the targets perfectly in the bullseye with the shuriken. Sasuke felt proud, because of course he would never miss such simple targets. That frog was his as he pointed to the prize he wanted, he held the ridiculous thing in his arms as he stood in front of Naruto, who practically had stars in his eyes.

“That was so cool, Sasuke!” Naruto mused in admiration, looking between him and the frog. Getting that cute yet dumb look on his face when he was confused. “But-I didn’t take you for the stuffed animal kind of person?”

“Im not.” Sasuke spoke softly, or at least not anymore. He supposed if he were much younger, he would’ve really wanted that huge dinosaur plush he could see hanging, one to accompany the small toy he used to have as a kid. Such pandering of his childhood now was not the point though, because he outstretched his arms to hold out the large frog to Naruto with a smile. “Its for you, Naruto.”

Warmth bubbled up within Sasuke, watching Naruto’s smile grow before he enthusiastically reached out to take the frog from him. He was expecting a thank you, maybe a punch to the shoulder, maybe a hug if he was lucky. But no, Sasuke was extremely lucky. Because Naruto’s cheeks were so red he couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or if he was blushing, but he didn’t dwell on that thought too long because just as quickly as he could blink, Naruto’s arm was around his shoulder before the blond fox leaned over to kiss Sasuke’s cheek.

He-Naruto kissed his cheek. Was this kind of cruel dream his mind was concocting? Will Sasuke suddenly wake up in his bed and realize nothing that had happened was real? No, he was certainly awake, Sasuke could still feel the warmth and tingling sensation left behind by Naruto’s lips on his cold pale cheek. A cheek that now felt so hot, damn now he was probably the one blushing like some lovesick fool. This was ridiculous, and his heart hurt from how much it was pounding away in his chest. All Sasuke could do was stand there and try to collect his thoughts, and Naruto’s arm was still around his shoulder. And he was looking at him, Sasuke dared turn his head before their eyes met. Sasuke’s bottom lip quivered and he turned his head away to hide the redness on his cheek.

“Aw, Sasuke! You’re really cute when you blush like this!” Naruto teased, but his voice wasn’t loud, no he was whispered to him.

Sasuke kind of wanted to punch him, or strangle him, or kiss him. Maybe all the above, but mostly kiss him. But they were in public, and his heart would probably give out if he did such a thing. No, he couldn’t do that. Instead, he pushed naruto’s arm away and started to walk off to will himself to relax.

Naruto followed behind him, it only took a couple steps for him to catch up to Sasuke’s small steps. Before He felt Naruto take hold of his hand, Sasuke was okay with that.

“I want some warm tea.” Sasuke muttered shyly. “You’re paying.”

“Okay.” Naruto cooed with a sweet laugh in his voice.

Sasuke was in too deep of a hole, maybe his feelings were more than just a crush on konoha’s number one knuckleheaded ninja. No, it was definitely more than a crush, he was perhaps in love with his best friend. Uchiha Sasuke, the ninja second to his older brother. The ninja his with clans and fathers’ expectations to be perfect on his shoulders, was faithfully also in love with his teammate and best friend since childhood. Yes, he wanted Naruto to know of his feelings, but for now; he’ll enjoy the feeling of his hand in his as they walked to their favorite teashop.

**~ ~**

Awkward silence fell between the two teenage ninjas, sitting across from eachother in the teashop. Neither were able to meet eachother’s eyes, nor did they have their tea yet to occupy themselves. All Sasuke could think of right now was the kiss Naruto gave him and how much he wanted to do it again, but a real kiss this time. One not on his cheek, and one not by accident. Yes, they’ve kissed before on the lips, when they were twelve by accident when they were in the academy, Sasuke refuses to consider it his first kiss because it was so embarrassing to accidently kiss your best friend and rival like that in front of everyone. His heart was prepared then, but now it was and he wanted a real kiss with Naruto. He was probably blushing again; he could feel the warmth in his cheeks as he stared at the table and tapped on the wood with his fingers.

“Hey-“ Naruto started to speak.

But he was interrupted by the voice of their waitress with their tea, the waitress with the thick accent that was hard to understand. Who was cheerily happy to see Sasuke again.

“Here ya go, one green tea for you and a hot chocolate for you!” she spoke happily in a cutesy voice, smiling putting the tea in front of him and the hot chocolate for Naruto. Then she turned to Sasuke and waved to him sweetly. “Good to see you again, Sasuke! Just lemme know if ya need anythin’ kay?”

“Okay, thank you.” Sasuke politely replied.

The girl waving goodbye and leaving with a hum in her voice. And just as Sasuke could lift his warm tea in his hands, he could feel Naruto’s eyes on him. The blond with a funny look on his face with squinted eyes.

“What is it, if you keep making that face it will stick like that.” Sasuke muttered as he gently blew the steam from his warm tea.

“She seems really familiar and nice to you. Man, girls act lovey dovey with you!” Naruto dramatically spoke.

Sasuke just chuckled under his breath.

“She’s on the same team as Itachi, she just works part time here between missions.” Sasuke explained. “I come here with my brother sometimes, so he introduced me to his teammates.”

“Ooh, I see. Sorry.” Naruto sheepishly spoke, his tan cheeks a little red as he sipped on his hot chocolate. “But still, girls love you. It’s annoying.”

Sasuke just blinked at him, but then he smirked and leaned forward to rest his chin in his hand.

“Are you jealous, Naruto?” Sasuke asked lowly, it didn’t help to tease and flirt a little.

Naruto was easy to tease, all his emotions were worn on his sleeve; sometimes it was easy to tell how he was really feeling.

“W-what? No, of course not you ass!” Naruto denied in a hurried voice, his voice cracking cutely and refused to meet Sasuke’s gaze.

“Shame.” Sasuke sighed and sat back up straight and sipped on his tea. Feeling a little confident to subtly express what he really wanted to hear, hoping Naruto wasn’t stupid enough to pick up on it, Sasuke dared peak up at him from behind his cup.

“Hm?” Naruto asked with a confused hum.

“Never mind.”

“Okay…”

_Coward, scaredy cat._ Weirds he would’ve once described Naruto, hes now directing at himself. That confused look on his friends made his lose confidence, maybe Naruto didn’t feel the same exact way Sasuke felt and his obliviousness was just his way of telling him he wasn’t interested. But then why let Sasuke hold his hand or cuddle him when he needed comfort? Was he just being nice to reject him? Sasuke had no idea and that hurt, but too afraid to voice his feelings now in public.

Instead, he let silence fall between them for a few minutes as they drank their warm drinks.

**~ ~**

It was getting late, Sasuke thought. The sun would start setting soon, he should get home so his parents wouldn’t wonder where he was on his day off. But he wanted to spend more time with Naruto, just the two off them in their rare relaxing free time. No missions or clan duty’s, but he was afraid to ask so he shuffled on his feet and peaked up at his friend.

“Well-thanks for bringing me out today.” Sasuke spoke awkwardly and hugged the bag of sweets he got for his brother to his chest.

Naruto sweetly smiled at him.

“No problem, you just seemed like you needed to get out of your house lately.” Naruto sheepishly replied and gently nudged Sasuke’s arm with his elbow.

Sasuke was surprised Naruto had picked up such a thing, just blinking and laughing through his nose.

“You noticed?” Sasuke asked sullenly.

“Of course.” Naruto’s voice was soft, gentle, caring. Reaching out to take Sasuke’s free hand. “Its hard to not notice when you’re a grumpy jerk, more than normal. Figured something was wrong.”

Sasuke would be offended by such a comment if it weren’t true. Leave it to Naruto to put in such a brute way though. He couldn’t find any reason to argue, he just laughed-a breathy laugh that sounded more like he was exhaling through his nose. He also smiled over at Naruto; whose tanned cheeks were a little rosy from the cold. He was more handsome than any human being should have been allowed to be, but that was never what drew him to the Uzumaki. No, that award winning smiling, his cheerful personality and his never giving up attitude always made him feel warm on the inside. That’s what Sasuke loved about him, obnoxious yet thoughtful. He was everything Sasuke wished he could be, he found expressing himself to be the most difficult thing, it hurt him to know he doesn’t think he could be honest about his feelings. He was afraid to lose his only friend, his crush, his teammate; someone he thought of to be his soulmate, as ridiculously corny as that sounded. Damn Naruto.

Sasuke’s cheeks were probably red now again, he could feel the warmth because all he could think about was Naruto as they walked on the snowy road back to his home; at least because it was cold, he can just play it off as the weather. If Naruto even noticed at all, he was annoyingly dense.

“Hey, Sasuke?” Naruto’s voice rang in his ears, before his elbow gently nudged him in the stomach. “Are you okay?” his voice was soft and concerned as he stared over at him.

Sasuke felt a rush of embarrassment for spacing out and just bowed his head.

“Yeah. Don’t worry.” Sasuke’s voice mimicked his friend’s soft level, smiling softly and chewing at his bottom lip before daring look back to Naruto. “Thanks for being concerned.”

“Of course, you’re my best friend. I can’t have you brooding around all the time.” Naruto mused so sweetly and with that cute teasing grin of his, it pulled at Sasuke’s heart strings. “If you ever need to talk, don’t be afraid to tell me. Okay?”

“Yeah.” Sasuke replied simply.

Silence fell between them again; it was comforting. So comforting Sasuke hadn’t realized they were already in front of his house when he lifted his head. He frowned, he was having such a nice time, it was a bummer they had to go their separate way for the evening. Black eyes peaked up and met awestriking gem-like blue, such a contrast to his own sad eyes.

Then Naruto smiled at him again for what felt like the hundredth time that day, but no matter how many times he witnessed the vibrance of his smile; it still managed to make Sasuke’s mouth run dry and his heart hammered away in his chest.

“So uh…” Naruto’s awkward and quiet voice brought him out of his daze.

Sasuke smiled back at him and took a small step closer to the blond, unsure why, his feet just carried him forward. Like when Sasuke protected Naruto from Haku many years ago, he didn’t think before moving, Naruto was like a planet with a strong gravitational pull and Sasuke was a moon that orbited around him.

They stood right outside of his homes front door, Sasuke had closed that small distance between them, he noticed Naruto had grown a bit; Sasuke was still taller but Naruto wasn’t as short as he used to be anymore. He never really payed attention to that, and Naruto smelled good. Like fresh soap and laundry. Sasuke was so weak for the loudmouth he calls a best friend, his mouth felt so dry now as he stared into those beautiful eyes that reflected Naruto’s sudden confusion and curiosity as to why Sasuke was now just staring at him.

“Naruto.” Sasuke spoke his name in a whisper and reached out to rest his hand upon his friends cheek.

He noticed Naruto visibly gulp, he was standing still and rather stiff. That made Sasuke smirk a bit as he glanced down to look at Naruto’s pouting lip. Then the blonds lips parted slightly to speak, but before he could say anything, and before Sasuke could change his mind and run into his house and hide. He leaned down and pressed his lips eagerly to Naruto’s. It technically wasn’t their first kiss together, but it was a kiss that held actual feelings, a kiss Sasuke really wanted because Naruto was just so breathtaking and warm.

Naruto himself stiffened in surprise, Sasuke was worried he had made a mistake; but then he felt Naruto’s soft and cold lips relax before kissing him back. Sasuke was soaring like his messenger hawk, he smiled and deepened their kiss, their heads tilting to be more comfortable. But then sadly, it was Naruto that broke the kiss. Sasuke frowned for only a split second before he opened his eyes and was met with the best sight, Naruto’s cheeks were reader than a tomato and he was smiling so softly. Sasuke smiled too and brushed his thumb gently across the whisker scars along Naruto’s cheek.

“Sasuke…” Naruto whispered and looked up into Sasuke’s dark eyes.

Sasuke laughed, a giggle really. One he didn’t even try to hide or suppress; he was just so happy. But then dread quickly washed over him, he had to look away to hide his bashfulness. He just kissed his best friend out of nowhere.

“Damn, im sorry.” Sasuke apologized softly.

He heard Naruto giggle too, that just made his heartache more and his cheeks burn so hot in contrast to the cold.

“Sorry for what, jerk?” Naruto asked curiously and reached out to rest his hand upon Sasuke’s. Pulling it away from his face so he could lace his fingers between Sasuke’s. Sasuke dared look back into those sweet eyes.

Sasuke chewed at his lip and shyly looked away again.

“For kissing you, without asking if it was okay first.” Sasuke murmured in such a quiet voice.

“Nah…its okay, Sasuke.” Naruto said so sweetly and lovingly. “If I didn’t like it, I would’ve pushed you away.”

“Maybe you were just being nice, I don’t know.” Sasuke insecurely remarked. Of course, Naruto wasn’t that kind of person though.

“No, im glad you kissed me.” Naruto spoke as he leaned up before kissing Sasuke’s cheek.

Sasuke was surprised and almost dropped the bag of dango he kept close to his chest. He breathed softly and turned his head, eyes closed as he just breathed in and out to calm himself down. Their noses tenderly brushed together.

“In that case…” Sasuke whispered nervously and willed himself to calm his fast beating heart. “Can I kiss you again, Naruto?”

Naruto sucked in and exhaled a quiet breath, releasing a quiet hum as he leaned into Sasuke, as if to answer his question. They were both smiling now.

“Yes.” Was all Naruto whispered as his bottom lip teasingly touched Sasuke’s.

That’s all the answer he needed before reconnecting their lips in a passionate kiss, but annoyingly; their kiss didn’t last long before the sound of the door sliding open broke them apart quickly.

Sasuke’s head was bowed as he stood a little far from Naruto now after hopping backwards, he was afraid to look up and see whatever family had caught him kissing Naruto. Afraid maybe his father had gotten back from work early, or it was his mom who would ask him a million questioned. His dark eyes peaked from behind his bangs and saw his older brother standing their in the doorway. Sasuke didn’t know what was worse, his stern father or his protective brother who was just standing there looking at him with the smallest smile. A smile that could mean anything coming from Itachi.

“Sorry if I had interrupted something.” Itachi’s soft deep voice commented in warm apology, his expression so gentle and soft. Sasuke was actually a little surprised.

Sasuke’s cheeks flushed a deep crimson in embarrassment as he looked down to his shoes quickly before looking back to Naruto who was smiling at him and rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Ah! Its getting late, I should get going!” Naruto’s voice sounded awkward as he laughed and smiled at him.

Sasuke couldn’t say he blamed him, he peaked up at Itachi who was looking between the teenagers. If Sasuke had a choice he’d want to run away from those eyes too. But he just sighed and looked to Naruto.

“Yeah…Goodnight Naruto.” Sasuke muttered simply and smiled at his friend. But then he got any idea, he and Naruto needed to talk about what happened and what it meant, but not right now. “Meet me at the training grounds tomorrow morning.”

“Okay, see you then!” Naruto boasted and smiled, waving at both Sasuke and Itachi before turning on his heels to leave.

**~ ~**

When Naruto was out of view in the distance, Sasuke finally moved to look at his older brother and frowned. He ruined his moment with his crush, damn him. Maybe he didn’t want to give Itachi the dango he bought now. But his older brother just looked at him before he had actually noticed the bag, well Sasuke wasn’t going to eat them and it would be a waste of money. Sasuke offered the sweets to his brother with a grumpy pout anyway.

“Sasuke…” Itachi tried to say softly and he gratefully took the desserts from him, smiling much too politely at him for someone that just interrupted something, he really didn’t look apologetic. “Come inside, its cold. I’ll make us tea.”

Sasuke didn’t argue, if his brother was offering to spend time with him instead of going out like he seemed to have been, he’ll accept. He obliged with a quiet ‘hn’ and pushed past Itachi inside their house and kicked off his snow covered boots.

A few minutes later, the brothers were sitting on the floor at the table with tea in front of them, Itachi didn’t waste anytime to start eating on the dango of a stick, all while watching Sasuke who was just staring down into his tea cup.

“So you and Naruto, huh?” Itachi spoke up again to create conversation.

Sasuke blushed and didn’t dare look away from watched the steam rise from his cup.

“Yeah.” Sasuke replied simply and with the faintest of smiles.

“Im happy for you, Sasuke.” Itachi replied supportively and with that caring smile that always made Sasuke happy, his older brother was the best.

“Thank you.” Sasuke breathed out softly and happily, peaking up at his brother’s eyes that matched his, his eyes expressing such a gentle warmth.

“I remember when you used to tell me how annoying he was, and that you’d never be his friend.” Itachi spoke in amusement and laughed behind his danger.

That was long ago, Sasuke was a stupid and stubborn kid. He just pouted in response and looked away from his brothers teasing gaze rather than giving any response.

“Now you’re kissing him outside of our house.” Itachi continued to fill the silence. His deep voice sounded so mockingly at his expense. “You’re growing up, Sasuke.”

“Shut up and eat your dango.” Sasuke replied breathed out and looked away from his brother who was now laughing deeply.

As much as he tried to suppress it, Sasuke laughed and smiled too. He supposed he could handle this, if his brother was being civil right now and not threating to use his sharingan on Naruto. Laughter filled the dining space between the two brothers, Sasuke was really happy right now; a stark contrast to how he felt earlier on in the day.

And when he relaxed and just stared back down into his tea, he smiled and thought of Naruto. He wondered if Naruto was thinking about him too, and if he was happy. He hoped so, Sasuke couldn’t wait until the next morning to see him, he was gonna kiss him again and possibly ask him if they could date. Perhaps even kick his ass in training too as a date. Sasuke was no longer feeling unhappy, he sipped carefully at his tea to hide his smile, a smile only the thought of Naruto could bring out. When did he become such a love sick idiot? Naruto needed to take risibility for making him feel this way.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weakness for cute festival dates, especially in the winter so characters have an excuse to hold hands and bundle together; and to blame their warm cheeks on the cold haha. This is only my second narusasu/sasunaru fic, I really have a hankering for them to be happy, and in a setting with no massacre, so Itachi is here too ;) 
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos, comments, etc all make me happy to share my works. And all the positive reviews with my other narusasu fic gives me inspiration to write more! Follow me on my naruto twitter for writing updates! @sasukeuwuchiha -Taylor!


End file.
